


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Ten

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [10]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, Gay male characters, M/M, Romance, Smut, a little outside tension, mild family drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Peter:** Maybe you know about it already, but there’s a house that’s like  _right_  by the park, like you could walk to work. I mean, it’s  _kind of_ a long walk but you like that.

**Simon:** The only one I know of is a rental. It’s big, a really nice place, at least from the outside, but it’s never been for sale.

**Peter:** It’s about to be! According to my uncle. He said we can check it out before they even list it if we want to. It won’t have the staged furniture, but we don’t need that. At least I don’t.

**Simon:** I don’t either, prince. Really though,  _that_ house?

**Peter:** Do you not like it? You said it was nice? I went for smaller.

**Simon laughed:** Smaller. I was thinking it was the opposite. No, it’s great; we can take a look if that’s within the budget. I’d love to be that close to work and be right in the woods. That’s near the waterfall even, pretty close walk.

**Peter:** Oh… yeah! I noticed that. We can go look tomorrow already. I figured we could drive back and stay at your place, if that’s okay.

**Simon:** Yeah, that’s fine. Hilary will be home, but she won’t mind. She’d like to meet you anyway.

**Peter:** That sounds great!

* * *

 

**Peter:** Ooh, what’s that? It’s pretty.

**Simon:** Oh, that’s our menorah! We had it out for Hanukkah, but we haven’t put it away yet because we keep forgetting and now we have to pack anyway.

**Peter laughed:** My dad always forgets to put away our Christmas lights for a long time. I’m never sure if he forgets or if he just likes having them out. Mom never complains either, so I think she likes them too.

**Simon:** Might be both. We have to decide who takes it, Hilary or me. Forrest has his own; he made it himself one on Hanukkah when he was ten. Took him hours, he was having trouble with the glue, burned himself three times but refused to give up. He also absolutely  _caked_ it in glitter. It was fitting.Anyway, yeah! We need to decide who takes it.

**Peter:** Well, if you don’t take it, maybe  _we_  can make one!

**Simon:** That’s a good idea!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hilary:** Hey! You’re Peter, right? Sorry I haven’t had to chance to meet you yet! I’ve seen lots of pictures of you though! We were hoping to meet you around the holidays, but it didn’t work out. I know you’ve met Forrest.

**Peter:** Hey! Yeah, I’ve met him, just in passing though. So, you’re a park ranger too? At the same park? Simon mentioned it, when I first met him.

**Hilary laughed:** Yup. We’re  _those_  siblings. We’ve both always been into the same stuff for the most part. Getting hired to work at the same place was exciting! We need to figure out some way to use it. We could be on goofy posters to advertise the park!

**Simon:** I refuse to be on posters.

**Hilary:** I keep trying!

**Simon laughed:** It’s not going to work.

**Hilary:** Well, anyway, we’re different  _there_  obviously.

**Peter:** That’s fun! My sister and I are super different. We get along, we just never were into the same things. Well, except dress up, like costumes. We did that a lot.

**Hilary:** Oh, there you go, we could all have a costume party! Just for fun, to get the families together!

**Peter:** Yes! We should! I don’t think my parents would, but my sister would for sure. That sounds really fun. We could have it with a housewarming when we find one, Simon!

**Hilary:** Great!

**Simon:** I’m terrible at costumes but I’ll try!

**Hilary:** Well now you have him to help you!

**Peter:** Yeah! You could be Hagrid maybe!

**Hilary:** Oh my god, you’re right!

**Simon laughed:** That’s true, I probably could. Low effort! I don’t know that I want to grow my hair and beard quite that long.

**Peter:** You get a wig, silly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter:** Oh my god, you got those printed?

**Simon:** What? Oh. Yeah, I love those pictures of you! Not that I’m a good photographer…. Your room was so warm, and it was unusually cold out that day. We were going to go to the little market by your apartment but decided to stay home… and we had great sex  _four_ times… and then you made amazing tacos. It was a good day.

**Peter giggled and sat down:** It was!

**Simon:** And you left me that note when you left Sunday morning for… something. Practice? And I had to go home before you got back so I took it with me.

**Peter:** Yeah, it was a rehearsal. I almost didn’t go. I wanted to stay home in bed with you. I didn’t wake you up because you were so asleep and peaceful, so I thought I’d save the goodbye kiss for later.

**Simon:** We should have it now then.

**Peter:** But now I want  _more_. 

**Simon:** I didn’t say you couldn’t have more.

**Peter:** What about your sister? Isn’t she right in the next room?

**Simon:** Yeah, but we can be quiet. It’s well insulated. I’ve never heard anything from her. Like nothing, not even when she was moving her furniture around.

**Peter giggled:** You  _know_  I can’t be quiet.

**Simon:** I think you’re probably the same as moving furniture.

**Peter:** So, you think I sound like Chewbacca?

**Simon snorted:** Oh my god,  _no_! I’d still love you if you did though.

**Peter giggled** : I’ll keep that in mind for when I’m really feeling it then.

**Simon:** Good. Anyway, if you’re worried about it and don’t want to, that’s fine, we can go to sleep.

**Peter:** I want to.

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter:** So.. okay, before we leave… my uncle… he’s… well, he’s  _friendly_.

**Simon laughed:** Oh dear.

**Peter:** He’s not my favorite but he probably won’t be mean directly… Unlike Aunt Tracy, but..

**Simon:** Is she going to be there?

**Peter:** No, she’s travelling somewhere. I forget where. A cruise? She tried to talk my mom into going with her, but it didn’t work.

**Simon:** Is she your mom’s sister?

**Peter:** Yeah. They apparently never got along very well but my mom is extra mad at her for something recently… and she doesn’t like that Tracy still talks to their brother. Well, anyway, my uncle might say questionable things while trying to be friendly is what I’m trying to warn you about.

**Simon:** Okay, got it. I’m prepared. I hope.

* * *

 

**Troy:** Hello! You must be Simon. You look like you fit right in out here!

**Simon:** Um—

**Peter:** Hi Uncle Troy! Did you have a nice drive here?

**Troy:** Sure is scenic out here. Let’s go check out the house!

* * *

 

**Peter:** Oh wow, look at this kitchen! It’s beautiful!

**Troy:** Does he cook? My wife made a big deal about the kitchen in the last house we bought and she never uses it. It looks great though, all black granite.

**Simon:** Oh, uh, yeah, he does. You love cooking, right, Pete?

**Peter:** Yeah! This counter would be so nice during holidays. It’s kind of like the one you and Aunt Tracy have and Aunt Kaylyn and I baked and set up all those cookies across it for Christmas!

**Troy:** Oh yeah, you wouldn’t have to travel very far for the holidays now if the family starts coming here for Christmas, would you Simon?

**Simon:** I still would to see my family for Hanukkah. Only my sister is here.

**Troy:** Oh! Slightly reduced then! Well, I’ll let you two explore around a bit, I have to make a quick call.

**Simon:** Does he ever talk to  _you_?

**Peter:** Hmm? My uncle? Of cour—well, no, not really… now that you mention it.

**Simon sighed:** Alright. Where do you want to look next, prince?

**Peter:** We should check out upstairs! I’d also really like to look around the yard a bit too. I’m excited to do some landscaping, and I want to see what I can do.

**Simon:** Sounds great; lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simon:** Oh wow, I never noticed this room before when I saw the house in passing. This is amazing.

**Peter:** This would be a great room to read in! And in the winter I could still sit in the sun and be warm and look at the pretty snow!

**Simon:** It’d be a good room to paint in too.

**Peter:** You paint?

**Simon:** Oh, yeah. I guess I hadn’t mentioned it. It’s… it’s boring stuff. Landscapes mostly.

**Peter:** I don’t think that’s boring.

**Simon:** Really? Well, this would be a good room for it.

**Peter:** How long have you painted?

**Simon:** Uhhh, well kind of forever. We were really poor, but every payday dad would get us each one thing. I usually picked paints or paper, sometimes a book. Very occasionally I would get a movie.

**Peter:** Do you have painting supplies now?

**Simon:** Some.

**Peter:** Good! We should set up that corner over there for you and we can get you more. I know an art supply shop near my apartment where we could get you a nice easel if you want! You should show me what you’ve painted; I’d love to see them!

**Simon:** I—okay. Yeah, if you want to, of course.

**Peter:** Yeah!

**Simon:** Uh, wait, so are we totally set on this house too?

**Peter:** I mean, I am. If you’d like to keep looking, we definitely can. We have lots of other options.

**Simon:** I love it. I think it’s a good fit. It’s… yeah, I think it’s great.

**Peter:** Let’s do it then!

**Simon:** Alright!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hilary:** Morning!So, how did it go?

**Simon:** I guess that’s where we’re going to move.

**Hilary laughed:** You guess?

**Simon:** I trust him, but I also don’t believe it.

**Hilary:** Well, worst case you can drag your sorry hide over to my new place and sleep in the bathtub. You gotta pay rent though. The couch is extra.

**Simon snorted:** You sure do know how to comfort me.

**Hilary laughed:** I’m excited for you. I haven’t seen the inside, but that’s a nice house… and he seems very sweet. Like… really sweet. Almost too sweet.

**Simon:** You’d think that, yeah, and maybe it’s just the infatuation talking but I think he actually is.

**Hilary:** Well, he seems to think the same about you too. I think it’ll go well. Unlike Dylan…

**Simon laughed:** Don’t say his name, he might hear you.

**Hilary:** I won’t push it then. Are you going to need help moving your stuff?

**Simon:** I guess he got movers that are going to stop and grab my stuff.

**Hilary:** My goodness he’s spoiling you! You have like 4 boxes.

**Simon:** And furniture! But yeah, he is. It’ll be an easy move. I hate moving, so I won’t argue.

**Hilary:** I bet you won’t!


End file.
